The invention relates to a closure device for the combined provision of an emergency degassing function, a pressure equalization and a condensate removal for a housing, which is sealed off from the environment and which is provided to accommodate a technical component. Furthermore, the invention relates to a housing with such a closure device. In particular, the housing is a housing for a storage module of a vehicle.
Housings, which are provided for accommodating a technical component, such as a storage module for a vehicle, have to satisfy a number of requirements, in order to meet the changing operating conditions of a vehicle. Such a housing serves to protect the storage module against environmental influences, such as water and dirt. Therefore, the housing has to be configured so as to be sealed, in principle, up to a certain permissible amount of water ingress (so-called leakage rate). In the event that the aforementioned storage module is damaged due to extreme pressure in one or more of the storage cells and an adjoining opening of the storage cell(s), the gas flow issuing from the storage cell can cause a high overpressure in the housing in a short period of time. In order not to have to construct the housing so as to be pressure tight, an emergency degassing is, therefore, necessary, so that the overpressure generated in the housing can be reduced with an adequately large flow volume. The heat that is generated when the storage module is in operation is usually removed from the interior of the storage module by use of a cooler or, more specifically, a coolant evaporator. This approach makes it possible to produce a condensate that collects on the floor of the housing if the housing is sealed. Since this situation is undesirable in the long run, a discharge of the condensate is necessary. If the storage module disposed in the housing is used in a vehicle, then the changing operating conditions for example, in different temperature and/or altitude ranges—also make it mandatory to additionally provide a pressure equalizing device that adapts the pressure prevailing in the interior of the housing to match the ambient pressure.
In order to implement the above described functions—tightness, pressure release in the event of an emergency degassing of the storage cells, pressure equalization between the housing interior and the environment, discharge of condensate—there exist a plurality of solutions that are known from the prior art—separate in each individual instance. For example, there exist emergency degassing elements, for example, in the form of rupture disks and overpressure valves. Condensate drains or, in particular, water drains, as well as floats are used in the environment of vehicles, primarily at the openings of cavities in the vehicle body. Pressure equalizing elements, which minimize dirt and the ingress of air, are known, for example, from axle drives. Owing to the spatially restricted installation situation the aforementioned functions cannot be implemented by way of separate elements that handle a respective single function.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a closure device and a housing for the combined provision of an emergency degassing function, a pressure equalization, a condensate removal as well as a seal for an environment sealed housing that serves to accommodate a technical component.
These and other objects are achieved according to the invention by a closure device for the combined provision of an emergency degassing function, a pressure equalization and a condensate removal for a housing, which is sealed off from the environment, especially when travelling through water, and which is provided to accommodate a technical component, in particular, in a vehicle. The closure device comprises a frame, which can be fastened to a housing opening and which has a frame opening. Furthermore, the closure device comprises a closure element, which closes the housing opening. The closure element is designed in such a way and/or arranged relative to the frame in such a way that at least one path is formed in the closure element or through the closure element in a first closure position by the gravitational force acting on the closure element. The path enables an exchange of air between the interior of the housing and the environment as well as a discharge of condensation water. A second closure position, in which the path is closed in a sealing manner, can be produced by water impinging on the closure element from the environment. If a specified overpressure of the housing interior relative to the environment is exceeded, the closure element can be detached from the frame opening.
The housing is, for example, a housing for a storage module of a vehicle. The closure device according to the invention seals the housing in the direction of the exterior (that is, the environment) against water and dirt. If used in a vehicle, the housing or, more specifically the closure device, is exposed to these influences, for example, when travelling through water or in the event of splashing water. In the event that the component disposed in the housing is damaged, a closure device according to the invention makes it possible to reduce the overpressure, generated abruptly in the interior of the housing, with an adequately large flow volume. This feature eliminates the need to design the housing as a pressure vessel. The emergency degassing is guaranteed, for example, even if the technical component is designed as the actively cooled storage module, and the cooler has ruptured in the interior of the housing. Under normal operating conditions the closure device makes it possible to equalize the pressure in the interior of the housing relative to the environment, for example, when driving over a mountain pass. Finally, the closure device represents a contact safety device, because no contact can be made with the voltage carrying parts in the interior of the housing.
If the frame and/or the closure element is (are) made of a synthetic plastic material, as provided according to a preferred embodiment, then the closure device can be implemented in a simple and inexpensive way, because all of the components can be injection molded.
According to an additional practical embodiment, in the first and the second closure position, the closure element is pivotably fastened to the frame at a first side edge by way of a joint or hinge and is fastened in a form or force fitting manner to the frame at another side edge. The form and/or force fitting connection can be disconnected when the specified overpressure is exceeded, as a result of which a pivot movement from the first or second closure position into an open position takes place. In the event of an overpressure in the housing, the emergency degassing takes place by pivoting the closure element relative to the frame, as a result of which an opening, which is enlarged relative to the path mentioned above, is produced between the interior of the housing and the environment. This opening makes possible a rapid pressure equalization.
According to another practical embodiment, the area of the frame opening has a circumferential seal, especially in the form of a sealing lip. Another embodiment provides that, depending on the design of the closure element, the closure element is pressed against the seal in at least the second closure position. The circumferential seal serves to seal off the frame opening against the penetration of moisture, water and dirt when the closure element is in a position of contact that is, when the closure element is in the second closure position. In addition, the seal can be configured in the area of the frame opening in such a way that the frame of the closure device that is fastened to the housing is sealed off relative to the same.
According to a variant, the path, by way of which the pressure between the interior of the housing and the environment is equalized, runs at least in sections between the frame opening and the closure element. In this variant the closure element can be pressed as a whole against the edge of the frame opening. In an alternative embodiment the path runs through the closure element. According to this variant, the closure element is configured so as to be multi-part.
In an additional practical embodiment, the closure element includes a float, by which the path can be closed by water impinging on the float from outside of the interior of the housing (that is, from the direction of the surrounding area). By using the simple float principle it is possible to provide a simple and inexpensive closure device for sealing off the interior of the housing, for example, when travelling through water.
In particular, the closure element itself is configured as a float, as a result of which the closure element itself can be pressed against the edge of the frame opening or the seal. In an alternative embodiment the closure element includes a sealing element, which is connected to the float and which can be pressed against a flap of the closure element in order to close the path.
In this embodiment the path runs, for example, between the flap and the float. In another embodiment the float is the sealing element. In this embodiment the float—for example, in the form of a wood ball or an expanded polystyrene ball—takes over the sealing function in the second closure position.
An additional embodiment provides that the flap has a condensate discharge opening, where a fluid permeable knitted fabric or a diaphragm is disposed optionally in or over the condensate discharge opening. This strategy can further minimize an ingress of salt mist or dust into the interior of the housing. Furthermore, such a knitted fabric or diaphragm serves as protection against an explosion from the interior of the housing to the exterior and from the exterior to the interior.
Furthermore, the invention includes a housing for a device for supplying power—a so-called storage module—in particular, for a vehicle that includes the above described closure device. In particular, the closure device is disposed on the floor of the housing in the direction of the gravitation force.
Furthermore, it is provided that the closure device connects the interior of the housing to an exterior of the vehicle. This feature ensures, for example, that in the event of an emergency degassing due to a defect of the technical component in the interior of the housing, the resulting gases are not conveyed into the interior of the vehicle (passenger compartment).
An additional embodiment provides that the housing is made of a material that is pressure tight up to a specified pressure of the technical component, said specified pressure being defined by a fault scenario, in particular, a degassing event. As a result, the housing can be made of less expensive materials. In addition, it is possible to provide the housing with less weight.
It is practical for the housing to have a shaft, in which the closure device is disposed. As a result, the closure device is protected in the shaft of the housing so that the penetration of moisture and water is rendered even more difficult by the physical layout.
In addition, there is the option of providing the end of the shaft that faces the exterior of the vehicle with a flame resistant wire mesh.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.